The Ultimate Kingdom Hearts Universe
by ShadowtheHedgehog2
Summary: Cool story. still waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy under construction about how me and my friends got sucked into the Kingdom Hearts Universe!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Universe

Part 1:The Dark Lord Axel

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a usual day. My friends were at my house. We were supposed to do our homework, but instead we played Kingdom Hearts. My friends and I took turns playing, and in less than 4 hours we reached Agrabah. Of course, my friends were greedy - and good at the game, so I barely played, even though I wanted too. But I didn't like Agrabah that much anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Agrabah Troubles

Chapter 2: Agrabah Troubles

I was in trouble. It was my turn to play, and we were at the part with the pot spider boss fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boss Fight: Pot Spider

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah. Apparently, Sora was only Level 13, so the fight was hard. I had to seek assistance. And of course, that meant my friends got to play again. Bummer.


	3. Chapter 3: Destroying the Pot Spider

Review of Chapter:

Okay, this is my first chapter review. This is also my first chapter that is going to be long, so wait a bit, because I'll be working hard on this. May take 2 weeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Destroying the Pot Spider

Now was the time. I was finally going to beat the Pot Spider.

I gave the controls to my friend, Cezar. He started to destroy the spider. He gave it to my other friend, Armen. He starts to finish it, and let's me destroy it with 1 final slash. Woah.


	4. Chapter 4: Axel

Review of Chapter:

Okay, so I lied. That chapter wasn't any longer than the others, but this will be. Promise. Also, first quotes of the story! Finally, You'll notice in the first Chapter it says at the top, "The Dark Lord Axel". This is the part of the story, I forgot to put it in. I'll update it. Not too long until the second part of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Axel

Suddenly, out of the smoke of the spider, came... Axel.

Axel: You destroyed my Spider, thereby summoning me!

Sora: Wha? Who are you?

Axel: I... am... Axel!

Me: Wha? This isn't part of the game! What's going on?

Cezar: I know! I think your game disc was modded, Ryan.

Me: Modded? Don't think so.

Armen: Then where did you buy it?

I paused for a moment. See, I could have told them where I really bought it. Or... I could lie. I chose lie. You'll see why ( Lie - Why - Rhyme!).

Me: At a regular game store, duh!

Cezar: Where did you last take it?

Me: Well, where I bought it, because during the fight with Sephiroth, the game keeps freezing, so I brought it to where I bought it to unfreeze the game.

Cezar: Well... okay, but this is just plain weird!

Me: I know!

And so we watched the rest of the cut - scene.

Axel: So, Sora, have you met Vexen yet?

Sora: A. How do you know my name?

B. No, who's Vexen?

Axel: A. I know everything about you, Sora.

B. Vexen is one of my Comrades in the Organization... But enough about that. We'll meet later...

Sora: Wait!...

Me, Cezar, and Armen: What the heck is going on?


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving Agrabah

Review of Chapter:

Okay, so here we are at the second part of the story. A bit boring for you? Don't worry, the story gets better. And in this part, Me, Cezar and Armen _ACTUALLY GET SUCKED IN._ Yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: The Ice Lord Vexen

Chapter 5: Leaving Agrabah

Me: Damn, that was too weird.

Cezar: Are you _sure_ that your disk wasn't modded?

Me: Yeah, of course I'm sure.

Armen: Let's just continue playing - let's see what other stuff this modded -

Me: Ahem.

Armen: I mean, _unmodded_ game has to offer.

Me: Right. Shouldn't we be going to the Cave of Wonders now?

Of course, my friends weren't listening. Armen went to the world map, and I was hell surprised.

Cezar: No way! It's actually... wow!

Armen: It's the island of Yamatador from Final Fantasy X! On the World Map!

Me: Wow! Maybe my game_ is_ modded...

Armen: Let's go there, right now!

Me: Wait! We didn't finish Agrabah yet!

Armen: So? We're just...ummmmm...Beta testing, that's all. When we're done, we'll return to Agrabah and finish it.

Cezar: Yeah, don't worry!

Me: Well, okay... Let's head there!


End file.
